Kirahoshi Miel
Kirahoshi Miel | Relationships | Gallery |image = Civilian= |-|Pretty Cure= |katakana = キラ星ミエル|age = 14|SecondColor = Yellow|birthday date = 18th December|gender = Female|hcolor = Blonde|ecolor = Dark Green|home = Ichigozaka|relative = Kirahoshi Ciel (mother) Yoshida Ken (father; deceased) Kuroki Rio (uncle)|enter Pretty Cure = Pretty Cure|cure = Cure Canelé|curehair = Pastel Yellow|cureeye = Lime Green|tcolor = Yellow|power = Stars|season = YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode|appearance = YYPCALM01|seiyuu = Yuuki Aoi|romaji = Kirahoshi mieru}} '|キラ星ミエル}} is the lead cure of ''YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode''. Miel is a curious yet unlucky and slightly timid girl who, unlike her mother Ciel, has not got the ability to transform into a fairy. Due to this, Miel often feels like she shouldn't be a member of the Kirahoshi family. However, Miel is pretty curious and her mother often describes her to be like an "otter". Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Canelé, having the theme of otters and canelés. Her theme colour is yellow. She represents curiously and hope while having powers that are similar to the stars. Profile * Name: Kirahoshi Miel (キラ星ミエル) * Gender: Female * Age: 14 * Birthdate: 18th December * Zodiac: Sagittarius * Blood Type: O- * Height: 161cm * Pretty Cure Info: ** Name: Cure Canelé (キュアカネレ) ** Animal Sweet: Otter Canelé ** Power: '''Stars ** '''Represents: '''Curiosity and Hope ** '''Theme Color: Yellow * Seiyuu: Yuuki Aoi (悠木碧) Appearance Miel is of average height for her age. Her blonde hair is rather short, being as long as just above her shoulders, with a small part of it being braided and kept together using a pastel yellow hairtie. She is always seen wearing a necklace with a vivid yellow pearl and has eyes that look like her mother's, but they are a slightly darker green. Her summer casual wear consists of a pale yellow long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved, bright yellow unbuttoned cardigan worn overtop. Her skirt is denim blue coloured and she wears thigh high socks with her shoes being strapped flats that are coloured a slightly dark brown. Her winter casual wear consists of the same top she wears in her winter wear but, instead of the bright yellow unbuttoned cardigan, she wears a bright yellow jumper that has a white star printed onto the front. She also wears a denim blue skirt with black denim trousers worn underneath. Additionally, she wears light brown boots that reach up to just below her knees. As Cure Canelé, her hair turns pastel yellow and grows noticeably longer and wavier, being tied into a low ponytail using an upside down bow. Her braid also undoes itself and her bangs become thicker and spiral like. Her outfit also consists of otter ears and an otter tail as well as having a headband with a faux canelé sitting on a fabric, pale yellow plate. Her eyes also shift color from their dark green to lime green. Her wear... Personality Miel is a curious yet unlucky and slightly timid girl who, unlike her mother Ciel, has not got the ability to transform into a fairy. Due to this, Miel often feels like she shouldn't be a member of the Kirahoshi family. However, Miel is pretty curious and her mother often describes her to be like an "otter". Cure Canelé is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Miel who represents the curiosity and hope of the stars while being represented by canelés and otters. Additionally, her theme colour is yellow. In order to transform, Miel needs to have her Otter Canelé Animal Sweet and she also needs her Sweets Pact in addition of having to shout the transformation phrase: "Cure La Mode・Shining Decoration!". Her main purification attack is Canelé Starlight. Transformation Attacks * Etymology means "glittering star" or "sparkling star" with coming from the Japanese onomatopoeia "kirakira" which means "glittering/sparkling" and meaning "star". This could be a reference to her power over stars. is French for "honey".https://www.behindthename.com/name/miel/submitted Therefore, her name means "sparkling/glittering star honey" or "honey of the sparkling/glittering star". Cure Canelé means "a small French pastry flavored with rum and vanilla with a soft and tender custard center and a dark, thick caramelized crust. It takes the shape of small, striated cylinder up to five centimeters in height with a depression at the top".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Canel%C3%A9 Songs Miel's voice actress, Yuuki Aoi, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This involving duets and group songs with Kayano Ai (who voices Tohara Ichigo/Cure Cheesecake), Iida Riho (who voices Arisugawa Yumi/Cure Cerise), Sakura Ayane (who voices Kenjō Sumire/Cure Madeleine), Nonaka Ai (who voices Kenjō Akari/Cure Toffee) and Hikasa Yoko (who voices Aomi Tsubasa/Cure Sorbet). Her first character song and her version of the first ending song can be found in her character album, ''YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Suite Melodia 1'' Solo * [[Honey☆☆Étoile|'Honey☆☆Étoile']] * [[☆A La A La Mode☆|'☆A La A La Mode☆ ~Cure Canelé version~']] Duet/Group Trivia * She shares her voice actress with Tachibana Hibiki from the Senki Zesshou Symphogear series and Kaname Madoka from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * Her first name is only one letter off from being her mother's name, this being the "m" in "Miel". * Despite not having the ability to transform into a fairy, Miel can still see and sense the presence of KiraKiraru. ** This may be because she is the daughter of a sweets fairy and the ability to see Kirakiraru was genetically passed down to her. References Category:YumeYume☆Pretty Cure A La Mode - Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Stars using Cures